Waiting
by Narutorapegod
Summary: The words uttered over and over eat away at me, taking all that's left. The feeling of cold fingers dancing across my skin. The knowlage of pain poisoning my mind. And yet he is always waiting. Diedara Sasori Yaoi Rape.


**Waiting**

Hello, and welcome to another one of my stories. This one I finished writing at 3:41 AM!

For those who don't know, I take requests. Drop me a line in a review or on my home page. It'll take me a while, but I'll eventually get back to you. This, like most of my stories that will follow, was a request. Gaaraslover92, this ones for you.

**Warning:** It's rape

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any one.

Enjoy the story!

The small clay bird floated through the air. It was innocently cute, and almost magical. It flowed through the night air gently before finding a perch on the top of a shinobi's head.

"Hm?" The man hummed, taking the small bird onto his finger.

"What an interesting bird..." He said absently, looking at the little creature. Suddenly, the area was flooded with a blinding flash, followed by an earth shaking bang. Nothing remained of the ninja who stood there, holding the deadly bird. The ones near him were screaming, some missing limbs wile others were burnt beyond recognition.

A wide grin spread across the bird keepers face. The faintest sound of munching was humming in the airs. In the palms of his hands came two small lizards made of the same peculiar clay that the bird was made of. The small things scurried onto the ground, running for the door. One didn't finish it's trip, an approaching ninja making the fateful mistake of stepping on it. Yet another deadly explosion ripped the humans to fleshy confetti. The final clay creature met it's mark, a hail of metal shards raining on those who still lived, bringing death to some wile other joined the ranks of the wounded.

A wide grin spread across the clay wielders face. They were in. He slipped inside the opened door, grabbing the object his organization desired. He paused in front of the artifact, his visible eyes narrowing.

_It's too easy _

On cue, he heard the loud grinding sound of a metal barrier behind his back. He spun around, just in time to see a second door move in place of the second. He was trapped. He looked around frantically, trying to see through the blinding darkness.

The slight sound of hissing filled his ears before his eyes went wide His hand shot over his mouth, a clay beast already in his hand. He flung it towards the door. The explosion shook the room, the door being hidden in thick smoke. He felt his skin begin to burn. It wasn't poison gas, it was an air born acid. He felt his skin peeling away as blood dripped form the growing sores. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to be blinded. He ran blindly toward what he assumed was the exit. He broke into fresh air before stumbling to his knee's, gasping for breath. He was bleeding badly in a few places, but held no lethal injuries.

"D-Damn it un..." He cursed softly. He gasped, having to roll to the side to avoid a blade from burying itself into the back of his neck. He shot to his feet in an instant, waisting no time. He through three clay spiders towards the pass, taking out it's structural integrity. The resulting blast collapsed the pass, making it impossible to pass, but it also held a double edged sword. Now that the only pass was blocked, the acid was starting to fill the area in a concentrated amount. Soon it would be able to burn him like it did before. He reached into his Kunai holster, taking out a cloth. He closed his non hidden eye, tying the cloth over it to protect the thin skin that was already brutally burn.

He shot inside the deadly smoke shroud. Wincing at how bad it had gotten. At the most, he had a minute before he would suffer fatal burns. He used his camera to look through the room. He shot to the artifact he needed, grabbing the object from it's protective case. He shot out the room, blood dropping to the floor in large pools of crimson. He shot a handful of his 'pets' to take out a near by wall. The explosion was massive, blasting a hole clean through the wall and the two past it. He ran toward the hole, racing out of the fortress. He through a clay bird near his feet. A soft pop later resulted in the bird becoming the size of a hand glider.

He hopped on it's back, looking down at the chaos his partner was causing.

"You always make a mess un..." Diedara muttered from above as he flew over head. the bird was the signal for the other to fall back from creating the massive blood bath that was his distraction. It was affective though very flashy. Diedara honestly believed Sasori hadn't left a man woman or child among the living. He simply shrugged it off. He gave little care for those they killed. As long as he succeeded, he didn't have to worry about such trivial facts.

The puppet master gazed into the sky, spotting the white bird of clay. He simply turned his wooden body away from the slaughter he had committed, gliding across the ground. Diedara stopped a good mile away from the base, knowing at the distance he was, there were no worries of the survivors coming after him. He looked to his south, spotting the large wooden body he had become accustom to seeing.

"I don't like waiting Diedara." Came the very familiar phrase. Diedara frowned.

"Sorry un...I nearly got killed." He huffed, sounding irritated. But what he truly felt was something much different. The utterance of those words was a warning for the possible horrors. He knew all too well the truth behind such words. A form of communication he spoke to Sasori. One hidden in riddles and silence.

The arching of the puppets face made Diedara take a tentative step back before he stepped back forward. He would not be afraid. He would not be intimidated by the likes of him.

"Let's go un. I don't want to piss of Pein." He huffed. The creaking of wood broke his thoughts. Before he could move, the pressure and pinching of wood was felt around his body. Diedara gasped, his scorched skin screaming at the sudden contact. He shot a gaze of terror towards the owner of the tail that restrained him.

"I don't like waiting."

There it was again, the words that made his blood run cold. An involuntary shudder ran through him.

"Put me down un!" Diedara shouted, still trying his best, though it was all in vein. The steps had begun. There was no turning away from the fate that laid ahead. The missing nin felt his body be tossed to the ground like trash. He winced as the sharp sound of his arm braking rung through the air. He scrambled trying to get to his feet before the next blow could be dealt. to his misfortune, he would not be so lucky.

The powerful chakra strings grabbed Diedara, flinging him into a near by tree. Blood pooled in the young shinobi's mouth before splashing to the ground. He coughed a few times, trying to clear his throat. He slowly tried to stand, faintly still clinging to the hope that he stood a chance. His legs fell from beneath him, courtesy of the chakra strings still attached. He hit the ground weakly, his form already limp from prior injuries. He coughed weakly, finally resigning that a fight would only result in furthering his already dangerous injuries.

He shuddered, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt cold hands on his sides. He cursed his mother and father for birthing him. Allowing him to be born like this, a freak, forced into this. He never wanted his life to be that of another's. He didn't want to be a ninja, just a simple artist. To be left alone in his mountain cottage.

He turned his head away from the inhuman beast before him. He couldn't watch again. He felt his cloak being taken from his body. It was laid onto the ground as if it could serve as a futon. His shirt and pants remained. A simple fish net shirt and black cargo pants. He was never eccentric when it came to clothing. He took a sharp gasp of air as the wooden hand brushed over the waist of his pants. He turned his face forward, daring to look, to face his tormentor. Lifeless eyes made of cold unfeeling wood looked back at him. Red locks of artificial hair hung listlessly around the tan colored surface. The very soft clicking of the moving joints frightened him. He hated the sound.

The hands wondered to the brim of his shirt, sliding it upward. The hands glided over his skin. He knew Sasori couldn't feel it. He could only watch. Sasori bit his lip as he felt the wooden fingers meet his upper chest, an area Sasori seemed to love. Bruises were still faintly recognizable from the time before. Diedara took a deep gasp, his head throwing to the side, eye clenched shut. Sasori couldn't feel the slight taring of flesh he caused from the tight pinch he made on the small nub of flesh. He couldn't feel Diedara's shaking. He couldn't feel the empathy of the torment. He simply watched, as cold as the wood he was made of.

But soon, it was over, Sasori growing bored of the reactions. The puppet master now was going to again his prize. Diedara felt the wooden fingers dance down his chest, leaving a trail of shivers. They stopped again, teasingly pulling at the waist band of his pants. Diedara resisted the urge to shove those hands away. He knew a fight would end in worse pain.

The teasing ended. Sasori was easily bored with a human reactions to these kind of things. He pulled the article of clothing away, leaving the shinobi in his final shield. It was the only thing between Diedara and agony, Sasori and feeling alive. Diedara was shaking uncontrollably, his breath shuddering with his body. He couldn't help it. He couldn't begin to stop his reactions. Fear was the ultimate controller. Shear terror stopped all rational thought. He was in his worst fears grasp, waiting for his hell to begin.

The clothing was taken away, letting the cool night air assault the burned flesh. Even here, the acid had found. Diedara tensed his legs, but did not try to hide. He felt those cold fingers graze him, making the urge to fight grow stronger. He knew Sasori never bothered with his member. He found it boring and gave little entertainment. His prize laid on the other side.

Diedara felt Sasori's hands push his legs open. He couldn't swallow the lump he had in his throat. It was choking him. He looked down again, seeing the look on Sasori's impassive face. It was one akin to glee. Diedara knew the sick former sand nin loved this. Loved the sounds of pain, the whimpers that no dying human would make. Only one without hope. Who had given up, but still had the urge to survive, to endure. The very essence of humanity in it's rawest form.

A soft clicking sound registered to Diedara as he saw the dreaded weapon come to the light. It was simple, and to most, meaningless. It was staff like, at the most a foot long. The tip was a dull round. To many, it was no threat, but to Diedara, it was the bane of his existence. Sasori leaned close, the wooden staff protruding from were it would be if he were human. He did it on purpose, so he could get the best view. He wanted to see the face of his victim. See the pain he was causing, both physically and mentally.

Sasori pressed forward, the dull tipped instrument making the lightest contact. Diedara tensed, knowing he was making it worse on himself. The tip began to pressed on his entrance, the skin slowly parting unwillingly. Diedara shut his eyes tightly, his heart starting to race in dread. Sasori inched slowly forward until he had enough inside. Without a moments hesitation, he thrusted forward.

Diedara's eyes opened wide, the most beautiful scream taring his throat raw with the first shoat. Blood ran into the wood, making it swell slightly. Diedara's whole body jolted from the entrance, tears finding their ways to the hardened criminal. It was only a couple seconds of a pause. Sasori reveled in the first desperate scream that made him feel again. Made his whole being, human or not, shudder. Then, he began the true torture. He pulled out quickly, before crashing inside once more.

Diedara let a second scream rip his throat to shreds, his head throwing back. It hurt. The pain wasn't one human words could describe. The thrusts came in rapid succession, one after another. The wood swelled with his blood, making it worst. The clicking dominated his ears as he felt himself be violated.

"Stop!" Diedara hollered, reaching his braking point. Sasori grinned. When his release begged, it only edged him on.

Diedara moaned loudly, desperately. He wanted it to end. Everything. This pain, Sasori, himself.

"Ah!" The screams where growing louder despite his raw flesh. Tears streaked his tanned cheeks, the salty substance making his near skinless face sting. Sasori kept his grin to the world, thrusting wildly, knowing it hurt more if he wasn't consistent with the angles and speeds. He grabbed Diedara's member, knowing it would only become better if he did. Diedara yelped loudly, his hand latching onto Sasori's, holding them still. He shook his head desperately, tears flying to the earth around them.

Sasori did not listen. He began to pump the flesh, watching as it grew hard. Diedara fisted the fabric of his cloak with his hands, his gasps becoming ones of pleasure and pain. He was arching into Sasori's touch despite the humiliation of it all. Tears flowed like a river along with the liquid life from the point of entry.

"A-Ah!" Diedara screeched, his voice cracking under the stress. Sasori's wooden hand was covered with the genetic material, but he had was far from done. Diedara sobbed loudly, showing no tack. Desperation to free himself was blocking out any rational thought.

Diedara felt Sasori smash against his hips, hitting a spot that made his eyes roll back and his stomach lurch. He cried out, his legs spasming in their attempt to flee. It was hit again and again, making the reactions to it grow more violent.

"Stop!" Came his desperate voice. Another contact. He screamed this time, a sob making him choke.

Sasori stopped suddenly, just as quick as he had began his pace. Diedara was beyond words, simply sobbing himself into oblivion. Sasori pulled himself out of Diedara's bleeding rear. It was already black from the repetitive impacts. He looked at Diedara with uncaring eyes. He stood, the member like staff of wood simply folding inside his hollow body. The puppet master went back to the large puppet he manipulated, climbing inside. He took the artifact that had falling to the ground in the chaos. He would return it to pain wile Diedara did as he chose.

Said being rolled onto his side, his legs curling beneath him. He cried loudly, not caring who heard him. He cursed every one and every thing. He uttered words that didn't make sense due to his distraught state.

There was a rustling of bushes near by, catching the nin's attention. He sat up weakly, still choking on the occasional sob. He knew he was in no condition to fight. The line of foliage was broken by the very ninja they had attacked moments ago. He looked around their faced as they surrounded him. He didn't move. He looked each in the face, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. He was begging. Not for his life, but for Mersey. Weather that mean they don't harm him, or kill him quickly, he did not care, just Mersey.

The nin began their approach on the defenseless Akatsuki member. Diedara was shaking, tears still decorating his cheeks. He curled his legs closer, a pathetic form of defense. One word found his lips, one he could utter with a semblance of communication.

"P-Please..." He whispered softly, his eyes looking in every direction they could turn.

Their answer was simple.

"We don't like waiting."

**End**

Thanks for reading!

Please Review and feel free to ask for a story! A servant must obey!


End file.
